Vampires runaway
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Sora is an ancient prince who feeds on blood, Disappearing for over five hundred years, something woke him. Kairi Is a 16year old runaway orphan Determined to make something of herself. Both are connected by ghosts from the past; but exactly how deep do the ghosts go.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Now that necessity is out of the way! I'm so excited to finally Get this up. I love kingdom hearts. This is my first fic for this. Its set in modern times. I hope you like it. Beta'd by KITKAT**

Las Vegas. A desert city known for its gambling, prostitution, fighting, and gangs. However less was known for the population of the preternatural and supernatural that made the city their home. Where so many deaths occur and a 40% unsolvable rate. Perfect for creatures of the night to hunt. Easy to pick out people who wouldn't be missed. It was second only to Detroit. New York and Los Angeles were also favored hunting grounds. It was on the deserted outskirts that lead to miles, and miles of desert sand with no signs of life in sight except for an occasional stray cactus.

A lone figure was waiting, wearing dark pants with chains, and a hoodie that covered half his face. He seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. It was a late evening almost early morning, and a mist was starting to envelope the area. Bringing along with it a damp smell. A rare rain was on its suddenly, it became an unnaturally thick fog which made it impossible to see. Dimming the lights, so they seemed to glow at a distance.

The figure gave a knowing smile and made his way forward, away from the city. The wind picked up, and sand swirled in a mini dust storm. He stopped right in front of it, and seconds later as fast as the wind appeared, it and the dust storm disappeared. Revealing another male. This one had long silver hair, and his eyes were covered by a dark cloth, Wearing a dark suit and a tie as red as blood. He tilted his head, and sniffed the air in several directions, a slow smirk appeared on his face.

"The rumors are true. You've awoken at last, Prince Sora." He crossed his right arm over his chest giving a half bow.  
"What wakes you from your slumber?"

The boy in the hoodie reached up to pull down the hood, revealing messy brown hair that was slightly spiked, and Azure blue eyes. The only color that seemed to be on his person, Hypnotizing, the dark circles around them just drew more attention to that point. Sora didn't answer the question.

"How long has it been Riku? two-hundred years? Three hundred?" The "Prince" asked.

"Five-hundred and thirty-two years, your Highness."

"Riku, my old friend, there's no need for you to be formal with me." Sora looked toward the sky at the stars. "Has it truly been that long? The world has changed much as I slept. But, enough about that. What brings you here Riku?"

If the silver-haired male's eyes could be seen, they would of been looking at him, but instead his head just shifted subtly in his direction. "I needed to know if the rumors were true, If you were truly back and awake, but if you are, he must be as well. How long before they realize this and they make their move to keep you from returning?"

Sora stopped looking up at the sky to look at his old friend. "For now, I need it to stay rumors, I need to regain my strength, I knew you'd come. I need you to throw them off the scent. "

"How long do you need?" Riku asked.

Sora smiled, revealing a set of sharp fangs. "As long as you can give me."

* * *

Kairi moved around her small bedroom of her foster home. The sixteen year old quickly put her red hair in a pony tail and then clipped it to her hair, some stray bangs framing her face. She moved as silently as she could. Tonight was the night, she was leaving this hell that was currently her "Home". Grabbing her school bag, she threw everything she owned into it, She didn't own much. Just a few sets of clothes, a wallet, a small photo album, and a brush. Zipping up her bag with a quiet "Zip" noise.

She then went over to the bed, prying up a loose floor board as quietly as possible. She pulled out a tin box. Opening it up she took out a roll of cash which she pocketed, and a silver heart shaped locket with a crest, two koi fish in the shape of a yin yang and a key between them. She rubbed her thumb over it before delicately clasping it around her neck. She took one last look around the now empty room, saying a silent goodbye. She knew she wouldn't be missed.

She opened her window and climbed out of it, walking cat like on the roof she went to the edge. Slowly she gripped the edge of the roof and lowered herself down, using her feet to find a hold. she moved one hand down and then the other, gripping the vines that grew up on the side of the California house. Once she was close enough to the ground she dropped down. Landing in a crouch position. She swung her bag over her right shoulder and took off at a sprint down the street and around the corner. On the end of that street waited a rusty old truck with two girls. Kairi broke into a smile and ran over to the truck. opening the passengers side door with a rusty squeak and hopped in. Buckling her belt, before shutting the door behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, she did it, she was free.

"Glad you could make it, Kairi" The girl in the back said, leaning over the seat to look at her. She had brown layered hair, part of it short the other part long, and playful green eyes. Her friend like herself was dressed casual. Jeans, a tattered guns and roses t-shirt, and a jean jacket .

Kairi smiled. "I wouldn't ditch out on our plans Olette"

"I'm just glad you got out ok. Now step on it Aurora, lets get the hell out of dodge!"

Kairi set her bag down between her feet as the car started to move. She glanced over at Aurora the driver. Aurora was a senior, Kairi's and Olette's best friend since childhood, despite being a year older. The grew up in foster systems and had lived with each other at some point in time. She was quiet and reserved, a real sweetheart when you got to know her, but mess with her or her friends, and she became a lot fiercer and didn't back down. She had golden blonde hair that went to her waist, and bright blue eyes that always seemed to have laughter in them no matter how dark things got. She wore a black shirt with a neon pink tear cub teddy bear, a pink plaid and lace layered skirt, fishnet stockings and ankle boots. She like the other two also wore a jean jacket.

Kairi had to hold on to the handle for support above the window as Aurora suddenly floored it, the truck jerking briefly before they sped off into the night, and away from the life they knew. It was scary but exhilarating at the same time to not know where to go from there. They could go wherever they wanted. Build their own lives, sure they knew it wouldn't be easy, but life wasn't easy. If you wanted something in the world you had to learn to take risks and chance it.

Olette leaned forward again, this time turning on the music. Natalia kill's " _Wonderland"_ came on the the radio. Kairi and Aurora shared looks. Breaking out in identical smiles. Kairi started to sing along with the song. Her arms going up in the air and her fingers snapping to the beat, Her body started to move a bit in the seat. moving her tummy like a belly dancer and moving her upper body to the music, and shaking her head from side to side so some of her hair came loose.

 _I'm not Snow White_  
 _But I'm lost inside this forest._  
 _I'm not Red Riding Hood,_  
 _But I think the wolves have got me._  
 _Don't want the stilettos_  
 _I'm not, not Cinderella_  
 _I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor_

Kairi started the song, her voice joining that of the original singer. Her voice was soft and melodic easily heard despite the loud music. Singing and dancing in her seat. she just let everything roll off her. Giggling a bit at the lyrics. It was one of their favorite songs.

 _You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty_  
 _Who needs true love as long as you love me truly._  
 _I want it all, but I want you more_  
 _Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple.  
_  
Aurora joined in, Olette started with the chorus and soon they were all singing and moving along while moving down the did this for hours, switching between channels, sometimes rock, sometimes alternative and pop. Though as it started to become almost day break, they got hungry.

"Hey look," Kairi pointed to a road sign. "There's a 24 hour diner up ahead."

" Lets stop there and figure out where we are and where we will go from there. I'm starving." Olette chimed in.

"Olette. You're always hungry!" Aurora chuckled and pulled toward the exit.

"I have a fast metabolism" She defended.

It was true, ever since they were kids. Kairi had seen her eat a whole pie by herself, and never gained a pound from it. They had been driving for six whole hours, so when they pulled up at the diner, Kairi very happily jumped out of the truck and stretched her arms above her head, leaning back a bit to stretch out. It was cramped in there. Once she was done, she pulled her jean jacket closer to her and took a look at the diner.

It was small, and the neon sign said. "Divine Rose" both e's flickered. Aurora came up beside her and nudged her, then the two of them entering first, Olette not far behind. When they walked in there, there were just a handful of tables and a counter you could eat at. There was only one person that appeared to be working there. A fiery red-head with markings under his eyes.

"Just take a seat wherever." He said out of boredom, twirling the pen in his hand between his fingers.

Olette took the lead, taking a corner booth next to a window, she sat facing the door, while Kairi and Aurora sat across from her with their backs to the door. As they passed the waiter, Kairi didn't notice the red-heads eyes on her. Nor did she see the green eyes momentarily turn yellow as he turned his head to sniff the air as she passed. Her scent bringing back long forgotten memories. His whole body went rigid before he went back to his relaxed stature. He made his way over to their table handing them menus.

"Name's Axel. I'll be your server this evening. Got it memorized?" He put his finger to his temple tapping it.

Kairi gave a lighthearted laugh and put two of her fingers to her temple. "Kairi. Got it memorized?" She mimicked.

"Kairi huh? Memorized," He chuckled. "Can I get you girls anything to drink?

"One sweetened ice tea, one unsweetened ice tea, and a orange soda." Aurora said, tucking a blonde hair behind her right ear as she looked over the menu. They knew each other better than anyone, and they always ordered the same drinks. She liked her tea sweet, Olette liked hers unsweetened. and Kairi had an obsession with Orange soda.

"I'll be back in a flash" He winked at them and went to go get their drinks. Once they were out of sight he went to the phone and dialed an old number. It was picked up by the first ring.

" _Hello"_ A deep voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"I have a bit of news for you," Axel spoke quickly knowing he didn't like waiting. "A certain girl just showed up at the diner, she looks, and smells like an old friend."

" _I'm listening._ "

Meanwhile back at the table, Kairi and the other girls were looking over a map. "Looks like we are in Nevada. A couple miles away from Vegas. Could be a good start." She nibbled on a cracker while pointing to where they were on the map.

Olette squealed. "Omg, I always wanted to go to Vegas!"

"Do I need to keep a hold of your money there, Olette?" Aurora teased.

"Oh come on, what's the fun in that?"

Kairi tuned them out a bit as Axel came back with their drinks. Sipping on her orange soda, she glanced out the window. She opted for just a bagel, not being all that hungry. Though her attention was drawn away from the window as the bell of the door chimed as someone entered the diner.

A boy in dark clothes entered and made his way to the counter where he sat down, the sounds of moving chains could be heard as he passed. Though he paused briefly at their table, Kairi couldn't see his face. But she could of sworn she felt his intense gaze. She shrugged it off as the feeling passed. She was probably just tired.

* * *

Sora sat in his seat, pulling his hoodie down, He had followed his instincts to this place, though under the lingering wet dog smell he smelled something familiar. His gaze glanced over at the table of girls, his eyes on the red head that looked so much like his late bride it was eerie. She had similar features but nothing about her mannerisms were like hers, the similarities ended on their looks, and smell.

The wolf waiter handed him a dark glass that hid the fact what he gave him was blood. They stared at each other, Sora knew him, but decided not to make waste of his drink, and drank the blood and quickly left before he lost it. This land and its customs still new to him. But, he had fed from enough people to get the general gist of what things were and how they worked. Going over to a car he had "Borrowed". He took one last glance at the diner. Seemed his search was over. Let the hunt begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey! I got this up as quick as I could. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Just the plot (As far as I know) Is mine. Beta'd by KitKat. Sorry it's late, I've been going through a lot recently. Also been distracted by other projects.**

 _Sora groaned, holding his head, he didn't know where he was. Or how long he had been asleep or what exactly woke him up. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the first thing he noticed was he was in his coffin, the second thing he noticed, was he was not in a place he recognized. None of the sounds were familiar, neither were the smells that reached his nose. Gas and Oil, along with other things he couldn't name. Pushing up the lid of his coffin, he sat up slowly before climbing out. He was in a crypt of some kind. Then he heard it a familiar voice._

 _"Sora," it whispered. "Sora, Silly you over slept."  
_  
 _"Xion?" He asked, almost scared to. He received no reply however. Except for the chittering of the bats that made the mausoleum their home. They were not pleased with being woken up an hour before nightfall._

 _"Sorry." He grinned, looking up at the bats. In response they turned around, facing away and giving him the cold shoulder. Except for an albino one. It stretched out its wings, and let go of the ceiling; free falling before twisting in the air and flapping its wings. Flying over to him and landing on his shoulder. It kneaded his shoulder. Getting comfy and stared at him with red eyes._

 _S_ _ora rubbed his pounding head. The noise was almost too much for him to handle. Also now that he was waking up, a hunger he hadn't felt in centuries hit him. He hissed in pain, his visible blue eye turning red, the other closed under his palm as he tried to sooth the headache. Once it became bearable he looked at his new companion. "Lets see when and where we are, shall we?"_

 _The bat chittered at him, and jumped down so he was hidden inside of his black robes; which had a bit of white cloth showing underneath. Another cloth around his waist tying two key like weapons to him. He silently left the crypt. Being cautious. He looked toward the sky to see the moon and stars, years of practice told him that it was some time in autumn. He looked around, seeing a light in the distance he headed over to it, it was the gravekeepers house. He strained his senses, even weakened he was able to sense that it was only a man inside. He entered the house silently. Though the groundskeeper seemed to sense him._

 _"Hello? Who's there?" He asked, to sora though it sounded like gibberish, he didn't recognize the language at all. He made eye contact with the man, and dug into himself, gathering what he could and hypnotized the man; encouraging him to fall asleep. The man's eyes grew heavy, and he lowered himself back into the chair falling asleep. Sora sighed in relief, he had at least strength enough to do the basics. He quietly walked over to the man, his bat flying up to the top of a cupboard, where a bowl of fruit was and started to help himself. Sora let his fangs come out as he smiled to the bat._

 _"First meal in centuries. Bon apatite."  
_

 _He leaned over the man, using a sharp nail to cut a small wound on his neck. The blood flowed and Sora nipped with his fangs, not too deeply or he'd puncture an artery and fed. In doing so, he was able to learn the language from the man's memories, he saw images and words to them that he had never seen before. Blood was a gate way to knowledge, everything a person needed to know was in their very dna, their memories, instincts and past generations, triumphs and failures, everything that lead up to the point that made someone who they were. The blood and soul's were the single most precious things. Which is why it was worth more than gold.  
_

 _He pulled away before he killed the man, never one to kill unless he had no choice. He took the spare keys from a drawer and went to what he came to learn was a "Car" starting it he closed his eyes briefly and then used his newfound knowledge to go to a funeral home owned by the keepers brother. Parking he went up to it, breaking a window in order to open the door. He needed clothes to fit in. There had been a crash the night before, two teenagers dead. Figuring they wouldn't need the clothes. He went to where the belongings were kept. Grabbing the jeans, black shirt and hoody. He removed his own robes and put the new clothes on. It was a weird feeling. He'd have to get used to it, though it was much lighter than his robes. He took a cross off a silver necklace, and again he used his powers, hovering his hand over his keyblades. They shrank enough for him to put it on the chain and around his neck. He also liberated the money he found as well.  
_ _Counting about fifty, he pocketed it and then, after a few tries found shoes that fit. The bat that had been in his robes, now found refuge in the hood of the hoody._

 _"How about we go hunt, boy?"_

 _He chittered, Sora laughed and abandoned the car, going into the bright city to hunt, there was much to learn, and he was hungry enough to do it. He'd also find some more fruit for his new found friend. He had much to learn._

* * *

That had been two weeks ago. Since then Sora had learned much. He was in America, Brought there probably by one of his retainers. He was also taken in by a pack of wolves, which is where he was headed now, his mind still on the girl he had seen back in the diner.  
He looked up at the large building, it wasn't the tallest only about five stories tall. It was disguised as a Hotel but under that was a complex system set up by the wolves.

Fubuki, as Sora decided to call him. Peaked it's head out from his hood, chittering as it ate at the piece of apple Sora had given him. Sora smiled back at him and headed into the building. Bypassing the lobby, which was large and rounded, with golden chandeliers and low lights, a bar to one side. Grabbing a key from his pocket as he arrived at one of the two elevators. making sure no one was in there with him. He inserted the key and pressed the revealed button that took him to the top floor; where he was currently living and the wolves that made this place their home stayed, when they were not hunting or just passing through. He had been told vampires and werewolves had "havens" all over the world where one could stay. However the less that knew he was awake, the better.

Once he was at the end of the hall, he opened the door without knocking. The room was converted into an office and meeting space. A desk, table and a couple chairs. The wood part of the furnishings in mahogany, and the cushions a red, and wolf murals were on the walls, Sora thought the way they were painted told of the wolves history, prophecy's and legends. Depending on where one looked. The one that drew his eye every time he walked in, wasn't one of the bigger scenes, rather a small one in the right hand corner, a wolf at a girls side a silent protector, It's muzzle and eyes turned heaven word to a eclipsed moon a shapeless shadow surrounding the two. The girl looked familiar to Sora but had the blondest hair he had ever seen, which covered her face. Sora had asked what story that one was when he first arrived, but the werewolf just smiled; and Sora thought vampires were secretive.

He walked stealthily across the room, his feet barely touching the red and gold carpet. Until he took a stand in front of the mahogany desk. Where a man with long silver hair, and gold eyes sat talking on the phone. He held up one finger. Sora hated that and had half a mind to tell him where to stick it but, he bit his tongue and concentrated on the ceiling fan.

"I don't care who's on clean up duty lexion, clean it up." There was a pause before he spoke again.

"Just do it before the cops find the body." He hung up the phone and gave his attention to Sora.

"Your back early, Sora. Rough night?"

"No, wonderful actually. Just one thing." He folded his arms , and tapped his fingers over his arm.

" You didn't tell me Axel was here. Now if he knows, It's only a matter of time before you know who knows, then everyone will know . Then we're all screwed. I'm not ready for that war. None of us are. We need just a bit more time. Neither of us are at our full power"

Xenmas eyes closed and he gave a tired sigh. "I wasn't made aware he was back, he didn't report in to the keeper"

"Well, I think we're good for a while. But, I should warn you to brace yourself for trouble."

For a moment he debated on mentioning the girl, but decided not to. No use picking at old wounds. Besides he rather keep the red-head to himself, and he knew the old wolf lord would just tear into him how getting near her was a bad idea. Just like last time, and like last time he doubted he'd listen to the advice, even if it was for his own good. So he decided to skip a repeated conversation and focused on the memory of the red head. Her scent still lingered in his nose. He pulled the hood over his head, covering his eyes. Fubuki took refuge against his neck.

The wolf watched his movements. "Have you gotten the hang of modern times?"

"Mostly, computers still confuse the hell out of me. If I can find a tech expert and drink some of their blood, i'll have the hang of it. But, I can survive which is what matters right now."

Xenmas tilted his head in a dog like manner. "You sure there's nothing else you want to tell me?" Smelling that the vampire was keeping something from him, and he didn't like when he did. It always lead to trouble for everyone.

"No, I've said all I came here to say," With that Sora turned around, his mind turning. He would have to find that girl again. The one that looked so much like his Xion.

* * *

"Finally!" Kairi breathed in the hotel room smell, mixed with chlorine from the indoor pool that was somewhere inside the hotel. She ran over to the bed closest to the window and plopped down on it, stretching herself out and taking up the whole bed.

"Ahhh, this feels nice."

Olette laughed at her friend and laid down on the other bed, rolling onto her stomach, she grabbed the remote and instantly started to flick through the channels. There was a sound of rushing water from the bathroom. Aurora must of decided to take a shower. After all, they had been on the road for two days; and they mostly slept in the truck. Once staying at a motel, but it was so dirty and the bathroom didn't even work that they didn't bother to clean up.

While Olette tried to find something on TV, Kairi pulled out a picture from her pocket and unfurled it. She smiled at the old family photo. She was standing next to a blonde that looked exactly like her, except her hair color and she was much paler. "I got out of there Namine... I wish you were here with me. You always said you wanted to travel the world, I always just wanted to stay home and live my life there. A lot's changed since then though, huh?" She kissed the picture and put it back in her pocket . Her hand going to the locket which she played with between her fingers. An old family heirloom. She had no idea what was inside it, no one ever could get it open. It was her mothers, and before it was her moms, then it was her mothers mother, so on and so forth for more generations than anyone could even keep track of. She pondered what could be inside it. Maybe a trinket or a picture.

"I see you two have made yourselves comfortable." Aurora said stepping out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, wearing sweat pants and a over sized t-shirt.

"You betcha!" Olette grinned. "But, now that we are here, what do we do?"

"We find jobs." Kairi smiled. "We can't travel the world if we can't get funds first. We should probably hunt for some jobs and a cheap apartment. Explore the city a bit. We have all the time in the world, now that we are free."

"Ugh, jobs." Olette wrinkled her nose, flicking through the channels. "How about you two get jobs and I just mooch off you?"

Aurora sat next to Olette. "Because that wouldn't be fair. We are all we got, so we have to depend on each other. Everyone including you has to do her share."

She face planted into the bed. Mumbling something un intelligible. Most likely going along the lines of life and its never ending rules of unfairness.

Meanwhile, Kairi was reflecting back on the boy they saw a couple days ago, and that odd sensation. That she thought had just been in her head, but since then she kept having these weird dreams. She also found herself at the oddest moments thinking about him, wondering what he had looked like under that hood. She would never know now. Sensing it was going to be a long day, she turned away from the other too; so she faced the window. The one thing she didn't like about the bright city lights of Las Vegas, was she couldn't see the stars. She fell asleep staring at the vast blackness, in the hopes of getting just one glimpse of a star. Falling into another sea of dreams.


End file.
